A conventional electronic product with radio wave communication transmits radio signals through an antenna, but the antenna exposes outside the electronic product. To improve appearance of the electronic product, the antenna is disposed in a metal case of the electronic product. However, a metal or a metal mesh of the metal case shields transmission of the radio signals.
The electronic product with radio wave communication contains mobile phone, walkie-talkie, and wearable electronics. For example, a protective case of the mobile phone is made of any one of plastic material (such as polycarbonate), metal material (such as aluminum alloy, magnesium alloy, or titanium alloy), and glass (such as alkali aluminosilicate glass and gorilla glass). The plastic material is cheap, lightweight and is produced easily, but it cannot dissipate heat efficiently. The metal material reinforces the protective case of the mobile phone and dissipates heat effectively, yet it shields transmission of the radio signals.
To overcome defects of the protective case made of metal material, a radio waves guiding window made of plastic material or glass is configured on the protective case of the electronic product so as to transmit the radio signals excellently. However, an appearance of the radio waves guiding window made of plastic material or glass is not consistent to the protective case made of metal material.
Antenna device and electronic apparatus including antenna device are disclosed in US Publication No. 20140247188 A1 and contain a slot cut on a metal case of the electronic apparatus, and a feed coil is arranged around the slot so as to transmit radio signals. Antenna device and communication terminal device are disclosed in US Publication No. 20140203981 A1 and contain a metal case and a feed coil, wherein the metal case has a cut slit so as to accommodate the feed coil in the metal case, such that the feed coil couples with the metal case and is fixed close to the cut slit.
Antenna structure fixed in metal case is taught in CN Publication No. 103633434 A, and integration mechanism of metal case of electronic apparatus and antenna is taught in CN Publication No. 104584324 A, wherein the metal case has a cut slit, and the antenna is in connection with the metal case.
Nevertheless, the metal case having the cut slit influences appearance of the electronic apparatus. To close the cut slit, a plastic cap covers on the cut slit, but the plastic cap cannot connect with the metal case flatly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.